Stand-alone micro devices are very popular in the market. These micro devices are configured to be wearable by users and support a variety of applications. The wearable micro devices are generally equipped with a plurality of functional modules, such as detector module, processing module and wireless communication module, wherein the processing module processes detection results of the detector module and provides its output signals to external through the wireless communication module. The wireless communication module is generally provided with short-distance communication capabilities and is configured to exchange data with an external computer device through particular communication protocols.
In addition, various non-electronic functional modules, such as non-electronic functional devices in the fields of biology, physics, chemistry and medical science, have been presented in the industry. These non-electronic functional devices are also made in a micro device, with or without electronical circuitry to independently provide all kinds of desired functions, such as detection and testing.
To provide these or similar micro devices wearability, a variety of devices designed to attach a micro device to an object, generally the body of a person wearing the micro device, is developed. In most cases, they are wristbands, necklaces and so on.
For example: CN 203851921U disclosed an intelligent bracelet comprising a wireless communication intelligent card and a bracelet to be worn on the wrist of a user.
CN 204033323U disclosed an intelligent medical bracelet comprising an electronic die provided with sensors and a bracelet to accommodate the electronic die and to be worn on the wrist of a user.
TW 2008-14900 disclosed a portable and modular multi-functional communication device, wherein the communication device is modularized to form a variety of shapes, to be embedded into different carriers for respectively particular methods of wear. The carrier may be a wristbands, a necklace, and other plug-ins.
TW 2011-15404 disclosed a wearable input device, also comprising a bracelet to be worn on the wrist.
TW I319987 disclosed a device for sensing human respiratory gases. The device is clamped in the outer wall of a human nose with a holding member.
TW M493362 disclosed a wearable electronic device, such as the formation of the shape of the watch, and the wrist strap configuration.
US 2015/0087949 disclosed a electrocardiographic and physiological sensor to be worn by a patient using a flexible backplane.
While in the above-described conventional technology wearable micro devices are provided, there are no attachment devices that can support different functionalities and environment with/in which the micro devices are used. Most attachment devices can only serve one particular type of micro device and/or particular environment of use.